


The Eternal Triangle

by beachcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beachcomber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two starry-eyed objects of Captain James T Kirk’s affection, remain in a constant battle for his personal attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eternal Triangle

In the middle of a long voyage to their next destination, Doctor McCoy, arrives on the bridge, Mr Spock immediately calls him to his side.  
“Doctor McCoy I do not think it is at all logical, that you keep on coming up to the bridge just to be near the captain when you have clearly got your own duties to perform in sick bay.  
You always appear to be whispering in his ear, until, at which point he leaves his command post and follows you down to your quarters, on the pretence of your having discovered yet another alcoholic creation, or indeed, that he needs a medical examination of some description.”

The Doctor then walks over to the Captain’s chair.  
“Damn it Jim, every time I need to see you on an urgent matter, that vindictive vulcan has something to say about it, he’s close to becoming an infernal nuisance, I’m starting to believe he’s feeling jealousy, and is trying to come between us, can’t you have him re-programmed or something? Otherwise I may end up developing the vulcan equivalent of paranoia.”

The Captain replied.  
“Relax Bones, I’m sure your just exaggerating.”

Doctor McCoy continued.  
“Jim, forget about time-warps, if Spock’s vulcan mind is becoming warped, he could develop his human emotions, which wouldn’t be a bad thing in itself, but just suppose he started declaring un-dying love for you Jim, what would be the consequences of such actions? Let’s face it, vulcans don’t have the vocabulary to analyse human behaviour patterns.”

Mr Spock walks over to the Captain’s chair.  
“ You seem to forget Doctor, that I have extra sensory hearing abilities, so if I were you I would not even try to make a diagnosis on my behalf, furthermore I firmly believe I may accuse you yourself of being a hypocrite, have you developed total amnesia about your hippocratic oath Doctor.”

Captain Kirk spoke in frustration.  
“Will you two please let this matter rest, I am not prepared to discuss personal issues in a public place, this is a star-ship not a battle ground, and most certainly, not with the two of you bellowing at each other through my ears.”

Mr Spock continues.  
“Captain, it is much more subtle than Doctor McCoy’s rudimentary way of describing the possibility of future events taking place in that way. I do not for-see myself displaying any blatant out-bursts of such a nature, and I believe you must forgive our good Doctor, who I am convinced, has not been feeling himself lately.”

The Captain answers.  
“I will be the judge and jury on this occasion Mr Spock, and I think the facts of the matter speak for themselves.”

Doctor McCoy spoke rapidly.  
“Jim, would you mind accompanying me back to my quarters, I have a pressing personal matter I really need your un-divided attention for.!

The Captain spoke whilst getting up.  
“Mr Spock, take over here.”

Spock replied.  
“Very well Captain.”

Captain kirk continued.  
“Let’s go Bones.”

Whilst in the turbo lift Jim turned to Doctor McCoy with a huge smile on his face, saying.  
“Why Doctor, if I didn’t know you better I do believe your about to try to go where no man has gone before!”

The Doctor smiles back.  
“Well Captain, it does appear that we’re both on the same mission, home James, you know your way in don’t you Jim!”

The End.


End file.
